Humic-acid-containing aqueous fertilizer compositions, sprayed on plant leaves which have a sugar concentration which attracts and supports certain insects, significantly decreases the sugar concentration in the plant leaves, which discourages or eliminates infestation of the plants by such insects.
The essential fertilizer components, humic acid, potassium, calcium and boron, have all been used in fertilizer compositions. Some of these components are shown, e.g., by Hoover (U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,034). A single company, Stoller, Inc., manufactures or provides two products, Charge(trademark) and Sett(trademark), which are regarded individually as fertilizer components. Charge(trademark) is characterized as a humic acid concentrate manufactured by a patented process which extract humic acid directly from undecomposed peat naturally without use of caustic chemical processes. The active ingredients are stated to be humic and related acids (15% in aqueous formulations and 70% in powder formulations).
Sett(trademark) is designed to be sprayed on plant foliage to reduce localized ethylene production within the plant. It is also supposed to guard against calcium replacement in cell walls and to increase fruit, boll, pod, or bud set. It is a foliar nutritional for reduced shedding which comprises 8% calcium and 1% boron, derived from calcium sucrose and sodium borate.
An aqueous and sprayable fertilizer composition comprising humic acid in combination with potassium, iron, calcium and boron, when sprayed on plant leaves, which have a sugar concentration which attracts and supports slow-moving, soft-bodied insects, aids in growth and health of the plant and significantly decreases the sugar concentration in the plant leaves.
An object of the invention is to provide a fertilizer composition which is capable of altering the sugar concentration in sugar-containing plant leaves when sprayed on such leaves. A further object of the invention is to provide a composition for combatting infestation on sugar-containing plant leaves of sugar-eating, slow-moving, soft-bodied insects by applying a liquid fertilizer to such leaves. A still further object of the invention is to move sugar from sugar-containing plant leaves to fruit of the plant by applying an aqueous fertilizer composition to the plant leaves.
Ordinary fertilizers contain, e.g., nitrogen, phosphorus, potassium, calcium, iron and trace elements, such as boron. Combining humic acid with potassium, iron, calcium and boron in suitable proportions in an aqueous sprayable fertilizer composition provides a formulation which, when sprayed on plant leaves which have a sugar concentration which attracts and supports slow-moving, soft-bodied insects, not only aids in the growth and health of the plant but also significantly decreases the sugar concentration in the plant leaves. This discourages infestation by the sugar-eating, slow-moving, soft-bodied insects, such as aphids, which feed on such leaves. Applying the aqueous fertilizer composition to the leaves, while they are infested with the insects, eliminates the noted detrimental insects by removing or adequately decreasing the concentration of that which attracts such insects.
The aqueous fertilizer compositions are advantageously prepared by admixing together (by weight) from about 2.62 to about 3.20 (preferably about 2.91) parts of potassium, from 0.90 to 1.10 (preferably about 1.00) part of iron, from 3.16 to 3.86 (preferably about 3.51) parts of calcium, from 0.38 to 0.46 (preferably about 0.42) part of boron, from 1.55 to 3.61 (preferably about 2.58) parts of humic acid. The relative amounts are thus about 1.125 parts of potassium, about 0.386 part of iron, about 1.309 parts of calcium, and about 0.164 part of boron per part of humic acid, with such parts being parts by weight. These essential components are advantageously mixed with a base of inert ingredients, although other active fertilizer components can also be incorporated in the aqueous fertilizer compositions. The essential elements are combined in liquid form in, preferably, stainless steel vats or other suitable containers which do not deteriorate when exposed to humic acid.
The noted essential components (humic acid, potassium, iron, calcium and boron) are mixed with water to produce a concentrate, which is further diluted to a sprayable composition which is applied by ground or air spraying, as is common with liquid fertilizers currently used.
Humic acid is actually a generic term. For this disclosure that term is limited to the humic and related acids of the type referred to in the characterization of the active ingredients in Charge(trademark). The humic and related acids are, e.g., those obtained according to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,159. This humic acid is directly extracted from undecomposed peat naturally and without use of caustic chemical processes. The humic acid is limited to that which, in combination with suitable proportions of potassium, iron, calcium and boron, is capable of significantly altering the sugar concentration of sugar-containing plant leaves on which it is applied.
The term xe2x80x9csignificantlyxe2x80x9d, as used in connection with decreasing the sugar concentration in sugar-containing plant leaves, refers to a degree of change in concentration sufficient to discourage the sugar-eating, slow-moving, soft-bodied insects sufficiently so that they will stop foraging on the involved plant leaves.
When applied to plant leaves which have a sugar concentration which attracts and supports sugar-eating, slow-moving, soft-bodied insects, the aqueous fertilizer compositions significantly decrease the sugar concentration in the plant leaves. By so doing, the composition is effective in combatting the sugar-eating, slow-moving, soft-bodied insects, such as aphids (e.g., green bugs), white fly larvae and spider mites, which feed on the sugar content found in the leaves of many plants, such as cotton, sorghum, watermelon, cantaloupe, tomato, black-eyed peas, green beans, okra and grapes. Plants, which are doing poorly, produce more sugars than they are able to process. As a result, the excess sugar attracts aphids and other soft-bodied, slow-moving insects. Although ordinary fertilizers can help strengthen the plants so that the excess sugar level is decreased, that process is slow and normally unsuccessful before the leaves are already infested with or destroyed by the insects. The humic acid in the subject compositions mobilizes the sugar; the other critical ingredients (potassium, iron, calcium and boron) act as a catalyst to decrease the sugar concentration in the leaves. For numerous plants, the sugar is moved from the leaves to the fruit. Without an appropriate sugar concentration in the leaves, the insects no longer have an interest in the plant. Consequently, the sugar-eating, slow-moving, soft-bodied insects abandon the plant to look elsewhere for food. However, because they are slow moving, they often starve to death before finding food. Being rid of the insects, the plant then has time to regain its health and break down the normally-produced sugars. The composition works to rid the plant of insects and to strengthen the plant while also saving beneficial insects. The beneficial insects help to control any remaining aphids, as well as other fruit-eating insects.
Suitable aqueous compositions can be prepared by virtually any established means of combining the required components. The resulting blend is suitably diluted with various amounts of water just prior to foliar application. The amount of water added depends on the size and type of crop to be treated. Also, other fertilizer components can be incorporated in the formulation, as desired. Other trace elements improve the obtained results by furnishing catalysts suitable for forming plant enzymes.
To be effective for the noted purpose, the subject compositions are applied to plant leaves while the leaves are infested with the sugar-eating, slow-moving, soft-bodied insects.
The stated essential components other than humic acid, i.e., potassium, iron, calcium and boron, are optionally in any form commonly used in fertilizer compositions.
Throughout the disclosure and claims the term xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9capproximatexe2x80x9d includes xc2x15 percent. The expression xe2x80x9csubstantially the same asxe2x80x9d, means that the involved admixture has virtually the same ultimate composition (xc2x15 percent) and has the stated effect on changing sugar concentration on leaves (xc2x15 percent).
Although the actual parts by weight or parts by volume of each of the essential components may vary to some degree, the approximate relationship between the noted essential components which are combined to formulate the fertilizer compositions should be 29 parts by weight of potassium, 10 parts by weight of iron, 34 parts by weight of calcium and 4 parts by weight of boron for each 26 parts by weight of humic acid. The actual parts by weight of the respective essential ingredients admixed to prepare the fertilizer compositions can vary as previously indicated.
The humic acid acts in consort with the other essential components to alter the sugar concentration in sugar-containing leaves of plants sufficiently to reduce or eliminate infestation of such plants by the noted sugar-eating insects. The aqueous fertilizer compositions are thus capable of altering the sugar concentration in plant leaves to which the composition is applied. It is capable of assisting the transport of such sugar from the leaves to the fruit of such plants. It is also capable of exterminating sugar-eating insects or at least removing them from sugar-containing plant leaves.
The compositions are applied to plant leaves during the period when the leaves are normally infested with the noted insects.